Structural reinforcement devices are frequently formed from high strength materials in an effort to meet increasing crash performance requirements. As a result, scenarios where the reinforcement devices must be severed (such as vehicle crash) present a number of challenges given the high strength nature of the reinforcements. In addition, certain types of vehicles including hybrid and electric vehicles require certain precautions during vehicle crashes due to their electrical systems.
Thus, there remains a need for alternative devices that provide the requisite high strength reinforcing capability, while also being formed to allow for easy severing through the reinforcement materials as may be necessary. There is a need for reinforcing inserts that can be cut post-vehicle crash, but also provide sufficient reinforcement to protect vehicle occupants during crash. There is also a need for devices that indicate where hybrid and/or electric vehicles can be safely cut post-vehicle-crash.